MegaMan NT Warrior: Secrets of 2 Girls and 1 Navi
by Lan4
Summary: New school... new things... Roll has a secret crush! And Maddy has been seen around the school! But what's this? Matlu has a secret too? Damn! What is up, and what will happen when Lan is forced to do something he never thought about doing... choosin
1. Chapter 1 Trouble Confession

MegaMan NT Warrior: Secrets of Two Girls and a Navi  
  
*Based off the English version of the show* I was inspired by my friend Kenshin, and my great girlfriend Ty.  
  
Chapter 1- Trouble in the Metroline; The Confession  
  
"Lan........Lan........" Came Megaman's voice from his PET. "Just a few more minutes...." Lan groaned back. "But that's what you said a few minutes ago.......and a few minutes before that.........." "Alright.....I get the point......now let me sleep" "But Lan, if you sleep any longer you'll be late for your first day of the 7th Grade..." "WHAT??? I forgot all about that!" Yelled Lan as he woke with a start.  
  
Lan hastily had a shower, got dressed and dashed downstairs to find his breakfast on the table, and his mom was nowhere to be seen. "Megaman.... where....." Lan began to ask, but was cut off by Megaman, who replied. "She's got a new job, she left before you were awake" "Oh......right" said Lan as he ate his breakfast quickly and headed out the door.  
  
"Lan, you better hurry up, the train leaves in 5 minutes, and it's a 30 minute ride to the area where your new school is, and if you miss it you'll have to wait for the next one which will take....." "Right, right, I'll be late, I get the point!" Lan replied as he rollerbladed as fast as he could down the street to the metroline.  
  
"Wow! I can't belive we made it...." Lan said, sitting down in the train exausted after rollerblading so much. "Lan, would you be able to plug me in to the train? I could talk with some of the other Navis here." "Sure" said Lan as he plugged his PET in to the port that was provided for exactly such a purpose.  
  
MegaMan looked around, he couldn't see any familiar Navis, there were mostly standard Navis, and a Black Navi with a Microphone chatting with a group of generic Navis. "This is truly a surprise, Mr. Higsby, look who is here." said a voice behind Megaman. Megaman turned around and saw Numberman standing behind him.  
  
Lan looked over the back of his seat, Higsby was sitting in the row behind him. "Wow! Mr. Higsby! I didn't expect you to be here!" Lan said as he moved over to sit beside Higsby. "Oh, I'm teaching at the new junior high school, in the Net Battling class" Higsby Replied, "I didn't expect you to be going to the school too....." "Of course I am. There aren't any junior high schools around us" Suddenly, the Train came too a sudden stop. Nearly throwing Lan and Higsby off their seats. "Mr. Higsby, I don't mean to inturrupt your conversation, but the train is being attacked by viruses" came Numberman's voice from Higsby's PET.  
  
"Megaman... you go and help Numberman fight off the viruses" said Lan in a desperate voice. "Right Lan" "Ok... so what is the situation?" Lan asked. "Just MetGuards and stuff... nothing big. I can get them" replied MegaMan.  
  
*After deleting many viruses* "That is all of the--- WHAT WAS THAT?" said Megaman in a scratchy voice... "What did you see?" asked everone "I think... I think I saw Bass just appear and then- dissapear..." "WHAT?" everyones voices chimed in rythem "Lets not worry about it... for now..."replied Megaman.  
  
*The train starts up again* "NOW I AM GONNA BE LATE!!!" Lan yelled frantically "Calm down... we still have 5 minutes... we will make it" Higsby and Numberman said calmly "Ok..."  
  
Lan winds up getting to school on time for the first time in a while... and heads towards his first class... in which he sees all of his friends... Yai, Maylu, and even Dex. "Heya guys!" "We saved a seat for you..." the others called... seeming excited... Lan sits between Yai and Maylu... across from Dex. Maylu leans over and whispers in Lans ear that she has to tell him something at lunch. The classes go by until...  
  
*Lunch time*  
  
"Wow... lunch time already?" Lan said... trying not to drool... "Lan... come here..." Maylu called from out in the hall. Lan walked out in the hall and sees Maylu waiting... "Lan... I have something to tell you..." "Really... I wonder what..." Lan said while looking the other way... Maylu leans foward and kisses Lan on the lips... then says "I love you" to him, and walks off. Lan stands there and stares in amazement...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2 The Clash of Thoughts

Chapter 2- The Clash of Thoughts  
  
After Maylu kissed Lan, he still couldn't believe it. They have been friends for the longest time and now out of the blue she says she likes him. Well he can't deny he likes her too, but he was hoping he could tell her without her saying it first.  
  
After Lan got his lunch, he found his group of friends and sat with them. Now he can never look at Maylu as his friend again, especially not after what happened at the beginning of lunch. Now a conversation starts:  
  
"Remember that girl Maddy that I almost killed at the N1?" Maylu started. "Yeah! What about her?" Lan, Dex, and Yai chimed in rythem. "I heared she was around the school earlier!" "Really? We can kick her ass again!" Yai said. "YAI! You are only like 8 or 9!" Lan and Dex screamed "Well it's the truth!" maylu and Yai screamed back "Well that's nice I guess... go ahead" Lan sighed and went back to eating.  
  
*In the bathroom* "I am really mad at that little girl, WackoMan!" Maddy excaimed "Well why don't you just tell her why you hate her?" the crazy Navi said "I can't just walk up and say that I like Lan too! I mean I am like way older!" "I am just gonna tell Roll that I like her!" "Then you are wacko..." Maddy sighed and walked out. She thinks 'How AM I gonna tell her, or even him!?'  
  
*Back in the lunchroom* Lan is still eating, as Maylu is walking out the door to go find Maddy. He looks at his PET and sees that Maylu's pink Navi, Roll, is talking to MegaMan. He listens to them talk. "I have a big crush on someone!" Roll said "AWW! It isn't me?" the blue Navi spoke "Maybe. But I will tell you... it is someone you know" Roll tried at MegaMan. 'I know myself though!' MegaMan thought. Roll zoomed out of Lan's PET and went back to her own, where she sees WackoMan waiting.  
  
WackoMan and Roll talk... not knowing that MegaMan is there and listening. All MegaMan hears is mumbles and the words "I like you Roll" from WackoMan. MegaMan starts to think that this "Mystery Boyfriend/Crush" is WackoMan, even after what happened at the N1. He hears Roll say she has a crush on someone, and that it might be WackoMan. Then MegaMna gets more suspicious. WackoMan doesn't believe Roll, and thinks that it is "that other Navi" MegaMan. So now that both of them have an eye out for eachother and Roll... what will happen next?  
  
Read and Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Maddy will Tell?

Chapter 3- Maddy will Tell?!?  
  
After all of that, the blue Navi tells the familiar brown haired boy that he thinks that Roll's crush is on WackoMan, while the crazy WackoMan is telling Maddy that he thinks it is MegaMan! Maddy tells WackoMan to go get MegaMan out of the way, and problem is solved, while Lan says to just not worry and wait till Roll wants to tell. WackoMan starts scheming a plan.  
  
*Back in the halls where Maylu is looking for Maddy* Maylu searches carefullt through the halls, even thouh she knows that she will miss next class. A teacher stops the girl. "What are you doing in the halls?" the teacher asks.  
  
Maylu lied and said she was going to the bathroom. The teacher watches, so Maylu walks around the corner to where the bathroom is, where she runs into someone. Maylu rubs her head and hears someone saying "WATCH IT." Maylu looks up and sees that she had run into Maddy. Maddy, trying to show off clevage while Maylu covers her eyes, is thinking 'Oh no! I ran into her.' Maylu challenges Maddy to a NetBattle, but Maddy refuses and says that she doesn't wanna waste her time with Maylu and is gonna go fight someone else, who will turn out to be Lan, even though she likes him.  
  
Maddy walks off leaving Maylu hot-headed again. Lan is just coming down the hall when he hears Maddy come up behind him and say "I- I- I... CHALLENGE you!" even though she wanted to say "I love you." Lan accepts when Maylu walks up. She watches as the two go to the Computer Lab where the schools NetBattle Arena is... also where Higsby teaches.  
  
Maylu follows them in. Higsby asks what Maddy and Lan were doing, and they yelled back "NETBATTLING." Higsby just shrugs his shoulders and goes to type on the computer again. Maylu sits in a desk and watches as the brown haired boy and the pink haired selfish girl Jack-in. 


End file.
